PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The overall purpose of the Animal Models Core (Core D) is to facilitate the accomplishment of the translational research goals and objectives of the SPORE by providing investigators with assistance in the design and generation of transgenic and knockout/knockin mouse strains, a centralized repository for these mouse strains, and material of common interest, such as dissected tissues, DNA, RNA, or protein extracts from these mouse strains.The specific aims of the Animal Models Core are to: 1. Generate and provide genetically engineered mouse models and patient-derived xenograft models as needed by SPORE investigators. 2. Provide small animal imaging, histopathologic analyses of tumor specimens, design and conduct preclinical trials, and serve as a repository and breeding service of mouse strains as requested by SPORE investigators. 3. Provide SPORE laboratories with dissected tissue specimens, DNA, RNA, and proteins from the various mouse models utilized by our investigators.